Total Drama: Boney Island
by acl97.gioia
Summary: Five years after Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, Chris McLean is back along with Chef Hatchet and a thirteen new contestants cast! Boney Island is the place for a new season of everybody's favorite reality show. Freaks, jocks and other stereotypical teenagers are ready to show they have what it takes to survive the competition! But will they survive what Chris has planned for them?
1. Cast

**TOTAL DRAMA: BONEY ISLAND - CAST**

* * *

 **Alison (The Small-Town Girl)** :  
Born in a traditionalist way, Alison always had only one goal in mind: marriage. School or having a career doesn't matter to her, and she's usually unexpert on many academic things, as all about she cares is "realistic stuff I'll be able to get". She doesn't believe on dreaming and inspiration. Alison joined TD to win the money so she could afford herself an easier life while staying on her town.  
 **April (The Model)** :  
Being around cameras is April's most common activity. She's well know in her city, as she spends most of her time on boutiques and A-list parties. April likes to show up her body, and knows how gorgeous she is. She dreams with being a model because that's easy for her, and she won't need to be a genius. April often obsesses too much over handsome men and luxurious gifts, and joined TD with her mind set up somewhere else.  
 **Claire (The Overachiever)** :  
Smart and productive, Claire is that overachieving girl so hard to find these days. Always working hard on her goals, she's an excellent student with a clean record and a huge interest on both science and arts, or anything that needs some brains. Clarie doesn't let anyone rule on her life, not even her loving boyfriend Joseph. She wants to attend a good college and study an important career so bad, and auditioned to win money to do so.  
 **Erik (The Weirdo)** :  
Master of many different skills, Erik has trained for any kind of situation, basing upon videogames and ancient books. He's obsessed with wars and magic, speaks Japanese fluenty, and is secretly in-love with an anime character, but Erik keeps those things to himself. Truth is, he and sister grew up in a difficult place, and are often secretive and private about their stuff. Still, Erik knows that his skills will be an advantage to win TD.  
 **Gordon (The Gangsta Poser)** :  
If he's not singing a rap song or just using gangsta slang with his "friends", Gordon is trying to impress someone acting like a class clown. Sadly, it often backfires and he ends up being the joke of the school. Gordon has a low self-esteem and needs a bit of attention, but people are commonly annoyed by him. He joined TD to show the entire world how cool he truly is, and win some friends.  
 **Harry (The Insecure Jock)** :  
Lifting weights and doing sports are Harry's favorite things on this world. He likes to keep his body on shape, and also likes girls reaction towards it. Indeed, Harry feels insecure of many things, his body included, and although he shows off his biceps often, he never takes his shirt off. Being a fat slacker before, Harry has set up his mind on change. He joined TD because he'd like both the money and the experience.  
 **Hillary (The Weirdo, Girl Edition)** :  
Usually the most "known" of the two, it's common Hillary bosses his brother Erik almost all the time. They do what she wants to do and he's all protective of her. But, aside of this, they love each other, and she shares many of his quirks and interests, like talking in Japanese, but she also loves the Korean culture. Hillary doesn't really care about people, and auditioned with his brother to finally do something he wants.  
 **Joseph (The Born Leader)** :  
If there's a guy who can mix brains and brawn all together in a good measure, it's Joseph. He's popular and a pretty good student, and loves spending time with his girlfriend. Joseph knows how to speak and lead others, and often takes that role as he knows he's good on it. He may seem like a generic perfect guy, but once you know him, you realize he's actually an easy-to-envy guy. He's joining TD to support Claire.  
 **Lorraine (The Athletic Chick)** :  
She has inscribed on any single sports-related activity on her school, and those are the only ones where she actually takes a part on. Lorraine can be an enthusiastic person, although she often comes as rude and unfriendly, due to being around men only. Lorraine and her boyfriend are planning on starting a gym, so she accepted to join TD to get the money and also to prove herself on the physical challenges.  
 **Matt (The Outcast)** :  
An unpopular and unknown guy, Matt spends most of his time alone. He dreams with being a famous writer, and usually publishes his stories around Internet. Online users have become his only friends, as he thinks people on his social circle doesn't really understand him or his intentions. He's shy and private, but also pretty smart, and knows he can win the show using his mind and creating strategies and alliances, instead of pure brawn; which he totally lacks.  
 **Ronald (The Fat Bully)** :  
Wanting to be a professional wrestler since he was a kid, Ronald liked to start fights all the time. But, while growing up, Ronald gained a lot of extra weight, and since then he's bullied. He doesn't care about the insults that much, but at times repeats that same aggresive behavior with his friends, who take it as playing. Aside of that, he thinks of himself as a really funny person, and wants to win TD because he needs the money.  
 **Serena (The Wannabe)** :  
Many people consider Serena loses her time posting photos of herself and her friends on Internet, or just checking her social networks every minute. But she wasn't like this before. When she started high school, she felt too much pressure at being unpopular, and decided to join a local gym and changed her clothing. Since then, Serena likes what other teens like, and well, TD's such a hit at the moment.  
 **William (The Techno-Geek)** :  
Obsessed with the most modern technology, William may seem like the ultimate geek who never leaves his house. Surprisingly, he still manages to be somewhat sociable, although videogames and computers are his life. He has an appeal with girls, and is known to be a heartbreaker. This, along with his considerable intelligence and big ego, has turned him into a rather mean person, who thinks he'll easily beat his competition.


	2. Chapter 1

**TOTAL DRAMA: BONEY ISLAND**

 **CHAPTER 1: SAY HI THE WAY TO HELL**

* * *

"It's time already?" a seemingly excited man asked to a cameraman, while fixing his hair. The cameraman replied yes. "Oh, great. Hello, everyone! This is Chris McLean, reporting for the greatest reality show to ever be created: Total Drama!"  
"After a huge vacations break, our creative team spend their time looking not only for an interesting location, which is the good ol' Boney Island, but also for an equally interesting cast! I can easily promise this new season's gonna be a blast! Rules of playing are the same, though. A bunch of teens would need to survive a lot of crazy challenges and themselves, in order to win the big prize: one million dollars!"  
"And with that explained, I guess it's time to show you the amazing contestants we picked! But, before that, feel welcomed! Grab your snacks and stay on your couch, because we're just starting! This is..."  
"Total!"  
"Drama!  
"Boney Island!"

* * *

After the theme song played, we saw Chris again where he was standing, along with Chef Hatchet, but now there's also a large blue school bus, with the logo of a well-know high school on it.  
"You may be wondering why is a school bus here." Chris said, walking closer to the bus' door. "Well, this season we didn't have that much of applications..."  
"Just tell them only four people auditioned." Chef said, making Chris frown.  
"Whatever. Obviously we accepted those lucky four, and after some investigation and realizing they were on the same school, we found there were many interesting teenagers, like their classmates!"  
"So you pretty much forced the other nine to join." Chef interrupted again.  
"They all agreed with competing."  
"At the end, when you went with lawyers and told them about the money."  
"No one resists some easy cash." Chris jokingly said. "Ok, too much irrelevant talking for now. Let's meet our cast!"  
Alison was the first one out of the bus. She was carrying a backpack on her back, like everyone else. She didn't even put attention to Chris and Chef, and was only glaring curiously at every part of the island.  
Chris frowned. "Does she have some kind of... problem?" he muttered.  
"Not that I know." Chef replied.  
Alison heard them and walked to where they were. "Sorry, mr. McLean. I was just curious, you know, I've never seen such a big place. My hometown is like, so small. Only 200 people live there, hehe. And I'm not a girl of going out, so..."  
"So, nice to meet you, and I invite you to stand over there." Chris said, pointing away from them. Alison awkwardly walked there. Another contestant, April, came down of the bus.  
"Hey, everyone. I'm April, and I'm the prettiest here." she said, waving at the camera. She seductively walked towards the two surprised men, and winked at Chef. He giggled.  
"Um, I was supposed to introduce you." Chris said, annoyed.  
"You're not deserving, or good enough." she said, passing by and joining Alison. She started checking the small-town girl up and down, giving a big "no" to her whole style.  
Chris sighed. "Guess this season we're not improving with the cast picking."  
Claire was the next out. She smiled at everybody there, and went directly with Chris and Chef. "Hi, I'm..."  
"Claire." Chris said. "The first one of the lucky four contestants, that actually auditioned."  
"Yep, I guess so." Claire replied. "I'm excited to be here, and so ready to compete."  
"Good to know. Wanna join Alison and April over there?"  
"Sure." she said. While walking towards them, April had already checked Claire's clothes, and she also received a big "no" from her. Claire just ignored April.  
"Finally someone not that annoying." Chris commented about Claire. As he ended talking, two similar teens walked out of the bus. They were talking with each other, but what they were saying wasn't understandable at all. "Oh, seems like weird brother and sister just arrived. How are you, guys? Let me say these two also auditioned for the show, instead of being purely original and getting randomly picked by producers." Chris said, first talking to them and later to the camera.  
"This is Chris? Hillary, how you can have a crush on this... old man?" Erik told his sister, completely forgetting about Chris' presence.  
"He looked way better on Internet pics, onee-chan." Hillary replied. "I'm here, you know." Chris said, pissed off.  
"Yes." both replied at the same time. "He's Erik." Hillary said. "And she's Hillary." Erik said.  
"And I'm the host, Chris McLean, the one with the ability to take you both out of here." Chris said, trying to upset the siblings. "So, I highly recommend you to go and stand there, with the rest."  
Erik and Hillary walked away, a bit scared. Gordon, who was looking around waiting for his signal to get out, finally did so. He started rapping and doing beat-box, and moving his arms according to what he was saying. Everyone there but Erik glared at him with disgust.  
"Wazzup, ya moth*rf*ck*rs. Gordon's in the house." he said, with a gangsta-like tone that left everyone quickly annoyed by him. "Over there." Chris said, pointing at the other contestants, not knowing what else to say. Gordon joined them, and stood close to Erik.  
"Hey there, nigg*." Gordon said, bumping fists with Erik.  
"I'm not a nigg*..." the latter replied. "Oh, but we have a nigg* cat! His name's Nigg* Cat." Erik said, happily than before.  
"Salem." Hillary muttered at him. Erik rolled his eyes.  
Chris, who was looking at them, frowned and walked towards Chef. "They all seem pretty dull so far."  
"Don't even tell me." Chef replied.  
A male figure then walked out of the bus. His body made every girl to drool a bit. He showed off his well-toned biceps and girls literally claimed for more, all but Claire who was just blushing.  
"Harry! Already making a name of yourself, huh?" Chris said.  
"It happens all the time." Harry replied. "It's cool to be here, also. I just watched TD and seems like a funny thing to try."  
"It is, indeed. We're glad to have you here. Now, would you join your fellow competitors?"  
"Of course."  
As Harry was walking towards the bunch of contestants that have already arrived, a less-impressive guy got out of the bus, but tripped over and felt, causing almost everyone to laugh. His backpack ended on the sand too, open and with many books, pens and notebooks outside.  
"And highly contrasting Harry, we have bookworm Matt, making a shame of himself!" Chris yelled while laughing. Matt rolled his eyes and stood up, also picking his things. Harry returned and helped him. Matt blushed a little but tried to hide it.  
"There you have it." Harry said, smiling while placing many of his books on his backpack.  
"Thanks, hehe." Matt said, shyly. Both walked towards the other teens, with Matt avoiding Chris and Chef due to them still laughing.  
Claire approached Matt. "I love reading too, maybe we can talk about the books we have read before, later." she said, smiling. Matt also smiled. "Yeah, maybe."  
The next contestant was a girl, a really fierce girl actually. She saluted both Chris and Chef, and ran towards the other competitors.  
"Woman of no words, Lorraine?" Chris said.  
"Kinda." she replied. "Less talk, more action, don't they say?"  
Chef nodded, while Chris didn't really care about her answer. Then, a morbidly obese guy walked out of the bus. He was eating some chips and playing a videogame with his other hand. The other teens were surprised by this, meanwhile, Harry just looked to other place.  
Chris and Chef were also surprised. The guy saw everyone was looking at him. "What are you looking at?" he said, in a harsh tone. Chris feared him a little. "No-no-nothing at all, Ronald." Chris replied.  
"What's a nononothing? Who cares, I don't have one, so stop." Ronald said, apparently thinking he was being funny. But Chris and the others were already scared by him. Ronald realized this and just walked away, standing close to where Matt was. "You smell like nerd spirit." he told Matt.  
"You smell like your jokes, bad." Matt said, uncaring, as he was writing on his notebook. The others started giggling, while Matt looked at them unimpressed.  
"Turn down for what!" Gordon yelled at Ronald and moving his arms again. That made everybody to stop laughing and glare at him. He saw them and put an angry face. "F*ck ya, nigg*s."  
In that moment, a little helicopter reached the island. It had a LED screen, showing the message "Bow down for William". All the contestants were seeing the toy, and suddenly the guy controlling it was standing there with them. He had a geeky appaearence but was still kinda good-looking.  
"And that's just a showcase of the basic electronics class I give on Toronto's local community center, if you want to join later, I have some tickets on my backpack." William said. He glanced at both Erik and Hillary, who were impressed with the tiny helicopter. "You seem interested, please take one, beauty." he said, giving one to Hillary. She blushed, making Erik jealous. "Alright, I want one too. A bunch of helicopters like these would help me a lot with my war strategies." Erik said, meddling between the two. William and Hillary still ignored him. "Hey, I just talked. Hello?!"  
"Pathetic." Chris said.  
"Wow! Is that a real helicopter? OMG I need to take a pic of it! Darcy and Karen will totally love this!" yelled a girl already outside of the bus. She freaked out Chris. "Girl, you should introduce first instead of just yelling like that!" he said.  
"Lol sorry, it's just I've never seen a real helicopter so close! YOLO!" she yelled again, after taking a selfie of the helicopter and her with her cellphone.  
"It's a toy, genius." Matt said. Harry giggled a bit, which made Matt slightly smile.  
Serena frowned. "Whatevs. I'm Serena, btw."  
"What does btw mean?" Alison asked her.  
"By the way, like duh." Serena replied. "Even I know the Internet, grammar-killing slang. What century are you living in?" Matt said.  
"Someone's more talkative now, huh?" Alison managed to say.  
"You always defend yourself like that, huh?" Matt replied, and then stopped writing on his notebook. "Yes, finally over. Chapter nine, here I go." he muttered to himself. Alison took this as an opportunity to get herself out of the conversation.  
The last contestant was a guy wearing a strange hat, black glasses, a wig and a fake mostacho. Like expected, many of the contestants laughed of him. "Now that, that's a huge NO." April said.  
"And here's our last contestant, who also auditioned for the show. Someone here may know him..." Chris taunted, making everybody stay silent and confused. "Tell us about it... Joseph!"  
Claire's eyes were wide after hearing the name, and seeing how the guy took all those clumsy things he put on to reveal as Joseph, her boyfriend.  
"Joseph? What, what are you doing here?" Claire ran towards him and asked. "I told you I wanted to do this, alone."  
"I can't leave you, Claire. I just can't picture a second of my life without you." Joseph answered. "So, as far as you auditioned, I did too. Sorry."  
Claire was somewhat upset first, but then she smiled and hugged Joseph.  
Everyone said "Awww!" in unison, excluding for Erik, Ronald and Matt, who found the situation too cheesy.

* * *

"That was soooo romantic." Chris said. "But, Joseph was the last contestant to be introduced, so it's time to keep going with the episode! Are you all ready for your first challenge?"  
"Challenge? But we just arrived!" Serena yelled. Chris frowned. "One, stop yelling. Two, it doesn't matter, this challenge's pretty easy to do."  
"That's what you always say." Harry said.  
"But this time I mean it, seriously." Chris replied. "Ok, can you see that big cliff there?"  
All the contestants said yes.  
"Fine, you'll have to run from here, to there." Chris ordered. "There's no more prize for first placers than staying in the competition. Because, the one who gets there at last, will be our first boot of the season!"  
"Chris?" Serena asked.  
"Yes?"  
"But we just arrived!" she yelled. "Already, an elimination?"  
"It wasn't my idea, seasons are well-planned by our creative team, and today an elimination needs to happen." Chris said. "So, as you maybe already know each other, due to being classmates and being on the same school, I think you'll like to form pairs or teams and..."  
Chris noted that all the contestants were looking at each other while he was suggesting the teams idea.  
"Wait, do you guys know each other?"  
All the contestants said no.  
"I didn't even knew we were on the same high school. I believed the show had so much budget cuts, you had to rent the school's bus." Joseph said.  
Chris frowned. "Wow, teens these days don't even know their school-mates. Oh well, just do it individually. Are you ready?"  
Everybody was on running pose.  
"Set!"  
"Wait!" Gordon yelled.  
"Now what?" Chris yelled. All the teens looked at him, expecting a stupid comment.  
"Ya didn't introduced confessionals, brotha."  
Chris just rolled his eyes.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*  
Claire: Wow, this place's really... unique? Oh well, Joseph. I told him to stay out of this. And he comes, and does that puppy face I love so much, thinking I'll forgive him that easily. I did, but... uh, it's just, I don't want him to be my only focus! I want to win this, so bad. Yale or Harvard are waiting for me, I just need the money!  
*END CONFESSIONAL*  
*CONFESSIONAL*  
Erik: Everyone seems cool so far. Hillary: Yeah, I didn't expected them to reach the "regular" spot on my scale.  
Erik: Only problem is that guy William. Hillary, please don't try anything with him. Remember about Eizen.  
Hillary: Don't talk about him in front of me, again! (Hillary kicks Erik on the groin and leaves the confessional)  
Erik: Augh... Mommy... (Erik falls into the ground)  
*END CONFESSIONAL*  
*CONFESSIONAL*  
April: Eww, these people are so annoying. Although that guy Harry, lord he's hot as hell! He's totally gonna be mine, be sure of that.  
*END CONFESSIONAL*  
*CONFESSIONAL*  
Serena: So this show's that popular thing everybody talks about? I don't like it... But hey! If everybody likes it, there must be a reason! So, I still like it! (Serena takes her phone and starts typing) Hashtag, yolo! Hashtag, total drama! Emoji, and posting!  
*END CONFESSIONAL*  
*CONFESSIONAL*  
William: What a lame competition I have. A bunch of idiots and freaks. This is going to be easy, like that time I beat my brother on fixing those computers, when I was eight. I'm humilliating these losers the same way around.  
*END CONFESSIONAL*  
*CONFESSIONAL*  
Gordon: It's exciting to be here, ya know? Ice Gordon's gonna bust them all! Um... I guess that's everything. (Gordon tries to get out of the confessional, but it seems like he's trapped) Hey, someone? I'm trapped, nigg*s! Help me! Ya f*ck*ng...!  
*END CONFESSIONAL*

* * *

William was seen outside of the confessional, after he put a steel tube crossing the confessional's handle. He was able to hear Gordon yelling and laughed a little. "Everybody will thank me later. Like I said, humilliating these losers, the same way around. See ya neva, brotha." William said, imitating Gordon and laughing again.  
He walked away and rejoined Chris and the others, who were about to start the challenge again.  
"Where's Mr. Annoyingness?" Chris asked William. William told him he didn't knew. "Maybe he's already running, to take a lead."  
"That'd mean he's staying, ugh, I hope no." Chris said to himself. "Ok, everyone. Challenge's starting now, for real. Are you ready?"  
All the contestants replied yes.  
"Set!"  
"Goooo!" Chris yelled. Everyone started running, some faster than others. Harry and Lorraine were on the lead, while Joseph, Claire, Erik and Hillary were close. Serena, William, Alison and Ronald were behind, and barely running were Matt and April.  
"Any signal of Gordon?" Chris asked Chef by phone.  
"Nope, he's not here and he's not running either." Chef replied, while looking at a TV screen showing what many cameras were recording. He was already up on the cliff.  
"Perfect." Chris said. "Wonder where he is, though."  
*CONFESSIONAL*  
Gordon: LET ME GO, YA F*CK*NG B*TCH*S! (Gordon pushes the confessional's door everytime he talks) I'm not losing this! ARGHH!  
*END CONFESSIONAL*

* * *

After one hour, all the contestants but Matt and April were on the cliff along with Chef. Eventually those two arrived. Chris was also with them, as he took his own real helicopter to carry himself there.  
"I'm so tired, and gosh, I'm sweating! Gross!" April yelled, cleaning herself with some paper she had on her handbag. "I've never run that much, really."  
Matt was breathing heavily. "Not a man of sports... not a man of running... not a man of..." he didn't ended his sentence and passed away.  
"Is he okay?" Claire asked. Harry and some others wondered the same.  
"I don't care, but look closely, he breaths. He's not dead." Chris replied. "But that's not important. What really matters is, Gordon isn't even here, so he's officially the first eliminated!"  
All the contestants celebrated, more due to being safe, than just Gordon's elimination.  
"Well, that confirmed, it's time to return down! Chef, go and search for that kiddo all around the island. You guys, well, follow me!" Chris yelled. He took a black and red motorcycle from the helicopter, and ride on it. "Sorry, you'll have to use your feet again. But hey, now you just can walk." April clinged on Harry's neck, tired. He also carried Matt, who woke up to find himself on Harry's arms. He smiled and then closed his eyes again. Chris left, and the contestants followed him.

* * *

Two hours later, contestants were already unpacking their stuff and placing it on the cave where they were supposed to sleep. Girls have improved their own space, using old clothes and their backpacks, so guys couldn't see them while changing or sleeping.  
"Guys wouldn't bother us here." Claire said.  
"Yeah, it's so comfy... and they're so disgusting." Serena replied. "Well, not all of them, of course."  
"Your boyfriend isn't." Alison commented, glaring at Claire. "And I guess Harry and William aren't neither. I have my doubts with the others, Matt, Erik and Ronald."  
"Aren't you just judging them by their looks?" Claire said.  
"Stop talking... I want to sleep already." Lorraine exclaimed. They remained in silence for a moment, but April, who was also filing her nails, broke it. "I'd love Harry getting disgusting with me, if you know what I mean."  
All the girls laughed. Hillary was the only one who didn't talked, as she missed being with her brother, and didn't feel like chatting about guys at the moment.  
On the other side of the cave, guys were almost all asleep. Only Matt was outside, sitting on a rock and writing with the moonbright serving as his light. He stopped with his story for a second, and wrote a M. Then a &, and then a H. M & H. He sighed and placed his notebook on the backpack, while walking towards the confessional. He found it partially destroyed and with tiny blood spots, but still entered.  
*CONFESSIONAL*  
Matt: So, confessional... Yeah, I have a lot to confess. This season started good, although I hope it's not all about physical challenges or I'll have a problem with it. As you can see, I'm more of a brains person. I have watched this show a million times, and I know how you have to play it. It's all about the strategy, the alliances. Well, I can easily play that way. Often, people consider me the poor lonely guy; they only see my "weird" interests or usual sarcastic attitude, and never trust on what I can do. But right here, I promise I'll show them all what I'm able to do. Money means almost nothing to me, what I truly want is the winner title. Respect. Showing people all around the world, that the outcast can out-rank everyone. (Matt looks at his notebook) I just hope an impossible crush doesn't bring me down. I mean, it's been there since two years ago, and although he's noticing me for the first time, well, that doesn't change anything at all. Love problems can't get mixed on this. I'm here to win it.  
*END CONFESSIONAL*

* * *

"Well, what an interesting start for a season. We had crazy teens, a suffocating challenge and a painfully obvious but still recomforting elimination! Talking about that, did you find Gordon?" Chris said to Chef.  
"He's not on the island, I'm sure." Chef replied.  
"Mmm... another first boot taking things too far. Oh, who cares? He's probably rapping somewhere, I don't know. But what I know, and I'm sure of, is that you shouldn't lose the next episode! Will Matt's feelings for "H", who's clearly Harry, play against him? Will Hillary and Erik be as close as ever? Or William will destroy their bond as he destroyed Gordon's low chances?"  
"And what do you think of Claire and Joseph? I give them a week, existing couples never survive this game!"  
"If you want to know the answers to my questions, stay where you are until the next time! We'll be here, not the same day or hour, but here... on Total!"  
"Drama!"  
"Boney Island!"

* * *

 **DON'T FORGET TO PM OR REVIEW WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE STORY!**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
